


Darkness in Starling City?

by RoseCastle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCastle/pseuds/RoseCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam follow a lead about the Darkness to Starling City and meet up with Team Arrow. Things are said, things are learned, and things are happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV

I've been staring at the same page in this dusty old book for about 20 minutes. God, we need to find _something_ about Amara or I'm going to go ape shit.

 

"Dude, so check this out," Sam said from behind his laptop.

 

Thank God (even though he has done absolutely nothing). "What?"

 

"A town called Starling City has been having strange things happening."

 

"Wait, is that where the dude in the blue hood is?" I remember Charlie talking about it a few weeks ago.

 

"I think the hood is green, but yeah and there's some guy called, get this, Damien _Dark._ He is recorded to have some strange powers. I know it's a stretch, but maybe he's in connection with the Darkness."

 

"Dude, that is a stretch," I look down at the old book, "But I'm sick of sitting here getting nowhere. So let's check it out." I close the book and no joke, a puff of dust flew up.

 

Sam closed his laptop and got up eagerly. "Ok, off to Starling City!"

 

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get to excited, nerd."

 

"Jerk"

 

"Bitch"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

We rolled into Starling City in Baby.

 

"Where should we start?" I ask as my stomach growls.

 

"I think first we should stop and get food before your stomach comes to life and eats me."

 

"Shut up." We come to a place called Big Belly Burger. "How about this?" My stomach says yes.

 

"Sure."

 

We park and go in and sit down. A beautiful waitress comes by our booth. "What can I get you two?" She smiles.

 

I look at her name tag, "Carly, I would like whatever's on the special today and a coke." I gave her my famous Dean Winchester winning smile.

 

She blushes, "And for you?"

 

"A chef salad and a water will do for me, thanks." Sam replied.

 

"It'll be right up, boys." She gives me a wink and leaves.

 

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls out his laptop.

 

"So how do we find this 'Damien Dark?'" I ask.

 

"I have no idea," he types quickly on the keyboard.

 

After we sat in silence for a bit, the waitress brought out our food.

 

"Thanks, Carly." I wink.

 

No problem, ..."

 

"Dean"

 

"Dean. Maybe I'll see ya around." Just then the doors opened and Carly exclaimed, "Oliver Queen! What a nice surprise and you even brought the crew."

 

Oliver Queen (than billionaire who was on a island for 10 years right?) hugged Carly. "It's nice to see you too Carly. It's been a while."

 

"You have been busy trying to run for mayor and then outing out that all so mysterious Damien Dark."

 

That's when Sam and I perked up.

 

"Yeah, Oliver's really just asking for an ass kicking," said the back male, "Nice to see you again."

 

Carly nodded.

 

The blonde chick with glasses chimes in. "God know's he need's his cute little ass kicked." Her eyes go wide. "Did I just say 'cute little ass' out loud?"

 

Oliver chuckled, "Yes hun, you did." he kissed her forehead.

 

"Can we stop talking about my brother's ass and eat?" The short brunette said.

 

They sit in the booth behind us.

 

"The usual?" Carly asked.

 

All four said yes and she left.

 

"Dude, maybe we should talk to them." Sam whispers.

 

"Do you have your FBI badges?" I ask.

 

"In the car."

 

"After they eat, we'll follow them and confront them. 

 

Sam nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

After they were done, we followed them to some office building. We watched them go in and a few minutes later we followed. It seems to be a building used for Oliver Queen's mayoral campaign. 

 

I knocked on their office door.

 

"Come in," said a male voice.

 

Sam and I walked in.

 

"Hello, can I help you?" Oliver Queen asked.

 

"Hello, Mr. Queen. I'm Agent Ackles and this is my partner, Agent Padalecki." We flashed our badges. "We heard that you may know somethings about a Mr. Damien Dark."

 

The blonde chick with glasses step up. "Can I see your badges?"

 

"Yes, ma'am" I thought that's strange, but these are the perfect fake id's.

 

She looks at them for a whole 3 seconds, "These are fake."

 

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver Queen interjects.

 

"I can assure you, ma'am, that they are not fake." Sam said, taken a bit back.

 

"They are very good fakes, and _could_ fool anyone, but I am not just anyone. I'm Felicity Smoak and these are fake."

 

"So I ask again, who are you or do you want me to call the cops."

 

Sam and I exchange looks. I sigh and nod.

 

"Okay. I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

 

The blonde gasped. "Winchester? As in John Winchester?"

 

"Um, yes, he is, uh, was our father." I said.

 

"He _was_ your father?" She asked.

 

"Yeah, he died a few years ago. Did you know him?" Sam asked.

 

"Yes, I mean no. I mean kind of? Um," She pulls out a picture from her purse. It was of dad and some blonde chick. "He's my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be up soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter is coming soon :)


End file.
